Doctors in the Woods
by I'mJustTired
Summary: (Wow I'm so good at title making) 10 and 11 are make together again! But can they find their way back to the TARDIS before they have to meet the noises in the trees...? 10Whump and 11Whump
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own or seek to make any profit from Doctor Who or any of their characters.

In honour of the 50th anniversary of Doctor Who (wasn't the episode brilliant?! I cried my eyes out (I cry extremely often. I should write a book)) I'm writing a little bit of meaningless whumpy fanfiction. In fact I'm making it a thing. Every now and then, I'm gonna write a little whumpy type fanfiction with 10th and 11th doctors (meaning Tennant and Smith just to clarify), no more than 3 or 4 chapters absolute max, some stories whumpier than others. Just for fun. Happy Birthday Who. My device for how they are together is (just so I don't have to massively explain it in the story) is sometimes that timey holey thing randomly appears and sucks one of them through. As it's random, 11 doesn't 'remember' it so, like in the anniversary, neither of them know what's going to happen in the little plotline there is. Also, warning, I know it's stupid but when they're together I'm going to refer to them as 11 and 10 just to set them apart. Sorry. Also minor thing which matters greatly to me: in my stories (don't even ask) 10 is a few inches shorter than 11 (again, don't ask (my mind works in mysterious, mysterious ways…)) even though it's the other way round in real life. Sorry again. The story starts with 11, again just to clarify. Enjoy.

_Sometimes I have such great ideas_ thought the Doctor to himself as he sat on the swing hanging under the main console of the TARDIS. He stared around at the multi-coloured wires, coils and general bits and bobs hanging around him. He was dirty from several hours tinkering with his bow tie hanging undone around his neck and was taking a break as he swung back and forth, marvelling at the idea of putting in a swing. _Sometimes it's important to have a little fun _he smiled to himself. He got the swing up to maximum height and jumped off, landing lightly on his feet. Humming to himself, he made his way back towards the steps up to the control panel. Just then he heard a low whumming noise behind him. He froze and spun around. Behind him was a rapidly expanding wormhole floating in the air. The Doctor stared, open mouthed at the silverish twisting circle for a moment until he realised it was very familiar. He yelled in frustration 'Not now, not now! I haven't finished my tinkering! Don't interrupt me when I'm tinkering!' He started bounding up the steps three at a time. The tunnel kept expanding ad start sucking him in. His leaps got slower and he started getting pulled backwards. He made one last leap but didn't land as, with a yell he was pulled into the tunnel.

Xxx

Meanwhile, in his previous regeneration, the Doctor was lost. 'I know I parked the TARDIS around here somewhere…' he muttered angrily to himself, spinning around again. He looked up at the trees then down at the leaf covered ground, trying to find some sort of mark showing him where he was. 'Oh hello…' he muttered as he noticed footprints in the wet leaves. He was just starting to follow them when suddenly a breeze sprung up. It started small, then quickly got up to a fast wind, whipping the leaves everywhere. 'Oh no, no, NO!' he yelled, diving onto the leaves in a futile effort to preserve their patterns. Suddenly he heard distant yelling, getting closer followed by a thud. He turned around and saw a man lying in the leaves a couple of metres away.

'You!' he shouted, springing up and walking over. 'You messed up my leaves!' He pushed himself up and both Doctors gave a yell as they recognised the other.

'What are you doing here?!' asked 10, pointing accusingly at 11.

'I dunno did you not notice the massive whirly silver thing that just spat me out?' replied 11, getting up and retying his bow tie. 'What are you doing here?' He waved his hand dismissively and walked off as he spoke, 11 following him closely.

'I was investigating.'

'Investigating what?' pressed 11.

'Stuff. Things. But I took a wrong turn and can't find the TARDIS and now you've come through that whirly silver thing again and messed up my leaves!' 10 stopped and turned around crossing his arms. 'Look, don't blame me! I was tinkering I didn't want to come here!' They stood glaring at each other for a moment before both sighing and embarrassedly muttering 'sorry' to each other. Neither moved for a moment before 11 spoke.

'Well lead away then. We better find the TARDIS; it'll be dark soon.' He looked up at the sky, noticing the sun already near the horizon. Where and when even are we?' 10 looked around, sniffing the air. 'England. Probably. Around…' he picked up a leave and licked it. 'Early 1600s. Not sure. Just… investigating.' Suddenly there was a rustling in the trees a little way away. Both Doctors turned towards the noise and froze.

'So…' whispered 11 uncertainly. 'What exactly _are _you investigating?'

'Well… investigating is a bit strong. More like...'

'You crashed didn't you?'

'Yeah a little bit, yeah' replied 10 scratching his head. There was more rustling, this time from the other direction. Again, both Doctors turned towards the noise. Everything was silent for a moment then a growl came from the trees. A second growl joined the first from the other direction.

'What's the plan?' whispered 11.

'Well we could hang around and find out what that is…' started 10. The growling got louder and the rustling got nearer and faster.

'Orr we could-'

'Run?'

'Run.'

'Run, yes, I like that plan; let's do that.' And with that they both sprinted away into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own or profit. I know; it's a shocker.

Yay continue. I may be going overboard with the whump in this story… Meh. You can never go overboard with whump. Just shove everything you can in one story, that's what I think. If you don't like whump, then… I have no idea. You really shouldn't be reading my stories. Hope you enjoy.

The rustling and growling followed them through the trees for what felt like miles until suddenly everything stopped. 10 skidded to a halt making 11 run into him and they both fell over.

'What was that for?' asked 11, getting up.

'They've gone' said 10 quietly. 'The growling, the rustling. It's all quiet.' They stayed still for a minute, listening. 11 shivered without his coat. It was dark now and the moon was appearing.

'Where did they go then?' wondered 11 out loud.

'Good question' said 10. He looked around. 'Oh' he said softly in realisation. 'Oh'

'What?' said 11, looking worried. He crouched back down next to 10. 'What is it; where have they gone?'

'Look' he said pointing upwards. Both Doctors looked up.

'Ah' said 11 looking up at the now full moon. 'Werewolves.' Both Doctors slowly stood up.

'They haven't _gone _anywhere…'

'…they're just changing.' Finished 10. He started pacing around, looking for any sign of life. 'We can't run; they'll only outrun us.' He took out his sonic. He held out his hand. 'Give me your screwdriver. If I can channel the time energy between the two I can turn it into a pulse strong enough to keep them away for a few hours. Hopefully enough until it gets light…' he trailed off at 11's face. 'Where's your sonic?'

11 looked embarrassed and crossed his arms. 'In my TARDIS' he grumbled.

10 looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

11 waved his hands around. 'Big timey tunnel-y thing! It doesn't exactly wait for you to go and pick up a coat!' He crossed his arms again. 'I've never been anywhere without my screwdriver.' He said unhappily. Just then the rustling returned nearby. The Doctors circled around back to back trying to find the source of the noise, 10 with his sonic pointing around. There was a single growl then the noise stopped altogether. Everything was still for a moment. The only thing moving was the Doctors breathing, leaving clouds of mist in the cold night air. Suddenly a giant shape emerged from the trees. It looked like a wolf but had its front two paws curled under themselves as if its front legs were only support for its back legs. And it was taller. Much taller. As it came closer it was easily at least a foot taller than either of the Time Lords standing staring at it. They both took a step back.

'Werewolves are taller than I remember' observed 11.

'Quite… a bit, yes' added 10.

'So… we can't reason with it-'

'Them.' Corrected 10, pointing.

'What?' 11 moved to the left to see what he was pointing at and noticed two more werewolves standing behind the first. 'Ah. Right. _Them_. OK. Can't reason with _them_ and we can't outrun them-' the two Time Lords looked at each other and then both turned on their heels and ran. The werewolves crashed after them, knocking down trees in their path.

'I thought you said,' shouted 11, jumping over a fallen branch, trying to keep sight of 10, 'That we couldn't outrun them?'

'Don't talk to me while I'm running; I'll fall over or- OW!' 11 heard a thud and moaning. He skidded to a halt and ran in the direction of where 10 had been.

'Doctor?' he called. A moan and a weak 'Yeah…' guided him over. He stopped and helped up 10 who was lying in a heap by a tree.

'Are you OK?' 11 asked.

He moaned again. 'Just a bit dizzy. I warned you; you made me run into a tree!' he brought his hand up to his face. 'My nose is bleeding' There was a howl from nearby.

'Sorry' said 11 quickly. 'Can you still run?'

'Not much point. They're pretty close now.' 10 wiped his nose on his sleeve. 'We need a plan.' Just then the forest erupted into noise; howling, crashing, snarling. The Doctors looked around wildly.

'There must be loads of them' said 10.

'Do werewolves come in packs?' muttered 11 before answering his own question. 'I didn't think they did but I suppose it's possible. They're like wolves so I don't see why not- Woooah!' He broke off his muttering and jumped to the side, pulling 10 with him as a tree came crashing down where they had just been standing. Within seconds another one came down again only a couple of metres from where they were standing.

'They're trying to squish us!' yelled 10 as the two Doctors danced about, trying to avoid the falling trees. As the trees kept falling, 10 noticed a shape appearing behind.

'Doctor, behind you!' he yelled. 11 spun around to see the creature bounding up to him claws open. He just had time to jump slightly to the left before a sweep of the wolf's paw knocked him to the ground. He yelled in pain and put his arm across his stomach where the creature's claw had left a slash. 10 started running over, sonic held out. He aimed the sonic towards the roots of a nearby tree, hoping and praying he could loosen the earth enough even if he couldn't move the actual wood. Just as the creature ran up to 11, the tree creaked and started to fall and just as it leaped into the air, the tree fell onto the wolf with a crash. The trees stopped falling but the werewolves kept barking and snarling as if they were unsure what to do. 10 put his screwdriver back in his coat and ran over to 11 who was pulling himself out from under the wolf who had fall partially onto him. He pushed himself up and staggered towards 10, his face screwed up with pain. 10 looked at him and realised he had a long gash across his stomach from the claw.

'How bad is that?' asked 10.

11 screwed up his eyes tightly. 'Bad. I'll live though. We should go while they've stopped trying to hit us with trees'

'You can barely walk!' protested 10.

'Then we should go while I can still walk at all!' he shouted. He tripped and 10 ran over and helped him up, putting the other Doctor's arm over his shoulder.

'Come on then, Fringey' said 10, taking some of his weight and they started stumbling away as fast as they could.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Yeah

Read. Whump. Mmm. Yeah. Comments and stuff are greatly appreciated :)

They stumbled a little way and the werewolves seemed to keep their distance for one reason or another. Neither of them had any idea where they were going, they were just hoping luck would intervene and take them back to the TARDIS somehow. As they walked, 10 noticed 11 getting gradually heavier on his shoulder until he was taking nearly all of his weight.

'Come on, I can't carry you' said 10, shifting his grip. 'At least try to use your legs. Let me have a look at that wound; the werewolves aren't following.' 11 didn't protest and dropped himself down on the ground. He was shivering profusely without his coat and his shirt was drenched in blood, both where the cut was and on the sleeve he had been holding across it. He sat leaning back slightly, eyes closed, panting.

'There's a lot of blood' he said, keeping his eyes closed, 'but it didn't get anything internal.'

'It's still looks bad; I'm surprised you haven't started regenerating.'

'No, no it's because we're together. Whatever kick-starts the regeneration process can't cope with the time energy of two regenerations of the same Time Lord in the same place.'

'In that case we need to stop the bleeding…' Suddenly a growl came from behind them. 10 whipped around and stared into the trees. He stared walking towards the noise when 11 noticed a werewolf standing a couple of metres away, shoulder braced against a nearby tree. 10 heard the creak as the tree started crashing down and turned around just in time to see the tree falling, a branch of it coming towards his face at an alarming rate. 11 yelled out as the branch hit 10 and he fell to the ground.

'Oh, no, NO!'

He pushed himself up and staggered over to where 10 was lying still, under the branch. He knelt down next to 10's head, checking both his hearts. He was alive. 11 heard growling all around and looked up to see four werewolves surrounding them, closing inwards. If he didn't do something fast, they would both be eaten. He reached into 10's jacket, eventually finding his sonic in the top left pocket. He pulled it out and turned in around in his hands. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and remember how to work the screwdriver. At the moment, it was hard enough for him to remember anything over the pain, let alone a device he hadn't used for years. The wolves were closing in. Suddenly 11 had a flash of insight. He flipped up the sonic and twisted the top section to the left. Holding the sonic high above his head he screwed his eyes tightly shut and pressed the button. The sonic lit up brightly and started whining, just normally at first but it started getting higher and louder until the screwdriver was smoking and throwing off sparks. 11 felt like the noise was inside his brain. He curled over himself, trying to protect himself from the noise as the werewolves started shrieking and howling, rolling around trying to cover their sensitive ears. After a few minutes, it was more than the werewolves could take and they ran off, whimpering, into the forest. As soon as 11 was sure they had got to a safe distance, he dropped the screwdriver and rolled onto his back. He lay next to 10, panting, and looked at the other Time Lord. His breathing eventually slowed and he let his gaze drift upwards. He felt so tired. He would just close his eyes for a moment…

Xxx

11 was jolted awake by a howl. His eyes snapped and he sat up quickly, immediately regretting it as the pain from his stomach came back and a wave of dizziness swept over him. He groaned and let himself fall back to the ground. When the dizziness stopped, he looked up to the moon, trying to work out how long he'd been unconscious. Luckily it had barely moved; it couldn't have been more than about 15 minutes. 11 let out a breath and silently cursed himself for not staying awake. Another howl reminded him of their situation. Looking sideways, 10 was still completely unconscious next to him. 11 'TARDIS'he said to himself quietly. 'TARDIS and not getting eaten.'He slowly pushed himself onto his knees, holding his stomach, shuffling over to 10. He called his name and shook him but he still wasn't responding. _Concussion_ thought 11 to himself. After checking both his and 10's pulses, he looked around for 10's screwdriver. He saw it lying nearby and picked it up, examining it. As he tried a couple of buttons it started smoking slightly. 'Ah. Right,' 11 muttered, trying to think of something. 'OK, err…' He pushed the screwdriver into his pocket and sat back on his heels, running his fingers through his hair. He would have to find the TARDIS. Without the screwdriver there was no way he could keep the werewolves away until dawn. He couldn't outrun them, especially with 10, but couldn't leave 10 either. He carefully knelt down and put his arms under 10's arms and stepped backwards, trying to drag him but he couldn't straighten up without feeling dizzy with the pain. He gave up with that and started pulling 10 along but he only got a few steps before slipping over because of the bumpy ground. He landed heavily and yelled out in pain and frustration, clutching at his stomach. He crawled over to 10.

'WAKE UP!' he shouted. He grabbed 10 by the shoulders and shook him, yelling in frustration when there was no response. 11 heard more howling, very close by. He had to get them out of there, fast. He stood up and took some deep breaths, looking down at 10.

'OK… OK…' he breathed to himself.

He knelt down and grabbed 10's left arm and leg. Bracing himself, he managed to hoist 10 over his shoulder and straightened up as much as he could without it feeling like his stomach was being ripped in half. He stood, breathing heavily, for a moment to steady himself and shifted 10 slightly so he could walk faster before setting off as fast as he could away from the howling. He had no idea where the TARDIS was; it could be miles away he didn't know how far they had run, but he was just hoping she would somehow guide him so they would reach the TARDIS before the werewolves reached them.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Shockingly, I am not the BBC so I don't own Doctor Who or any of their characters.

Last chapter ended a bit weirdly because I suddenly realised I had written 1000 words from somewhere so decided I'd better stop. But now have some more. I love comments if you can be bothered to type a few words about my story :) And wow sorry didn't give any warning but this is the last (long) chapter. I was going to do it in two shorter chapter but, hey, no difference really. Hope you guys enjoyed I will do this again sometime. Allons-y!

11 staggered shakily through the woods with 10 over his shoulder, trying not to walk into anything while also trying to ignore the shooting pain coming from his stomach. He must have been walking for at least a mile when he caught his foot on a root and fell to his knees, gasping in pain and letting 10 fall to the ground next to him. He knelt for a few moments, panting and clutching his stomach. It had almost stopped bleeding but he'd already lost a lot of blood which was soaking his shirt making him colder than he already was. 1 thought about ripping off the bottom and tying it around the wound but he didn't think the blood soaked fabric would do much. He shivered and ran his hands over his pale face. He could hear the werewolves getting closer. A growing sense of helplessness was forming in his mind. He had no idea how he would find the TARDIS. Just then he remembered something. 11 reached into his pocket and brought out his spanner he'd been using back in his TARDIS what seemed like forever ago. Then he reached into his other pocket and brought out 10's screwdriver and held the two tools up in front of him. He gave a small smile and pried the top section off the screwdriver. He looked at the wires inside and ignored them, looking for something quicker. Then 11 suddenly remembered something and screwed the top back on, pulling the panel on the side off instead. After sticking the spanner in and wiggling around a bit he found what he was looking for. A piece of wood – a chip that had come off the TARDIS; if he could just get the screwdriver with any power at all, it could work as a homing device. Not a very accurate one but it would be something. After several minutes he managed to temporarily fix some of the wires together and the light stuttered feebly. 'Great' mumbled 11. He waved it around him and it gave a little buzz as he held it to the left. 11 whooped triumphantly and gave a smile to himself. Just then he heard rustling and turning behind him saw dark shapes in the distance. 'OK; time to go' he muttered to himself. He quickly pulled off his bow tie, which was already undone, and tied the screwdriver roughly to his wrist so he would hear it as he walked. 11 hoisted 10 back onto his shoulder as fast as he could, trying to block out everything but the faint buzz from the screwdriver. The wolves were getting closer.

Xxx

11 had no idea how long or far he had been going, or how close the wolves were getting. In fact he was surprised they hadn't leapt out yet. Neither of the Doctors could've put up a fight at all. All he was focused on was the buzz of the screwdriver guiding him towards safety. His ragged breath left a cloud in the freezing air and he felt lightheaded from blood loss as if he would collapse at any moment. However the howling getting closer and closer drove him staggering on until suddenly, the buzzing stopped. He held up his wrist and looked at the screwdriver. 'No…' he said softly. He shook the device and groaned when it didn't respond. That was their last chance; there was no way he could find the TARDIS. He saw the wolves approaching out of the trees and 11 closed his eyes and braced himself for the attack when suddenly a siren filled the air. The wolves jumped and ran, whimpering, into the trees. 11 opened his eyes and saw flashing blue lights coming from the woods. He turned and stared, open mouthed at the source and shrieked with joy as he saw the TARDIS screaming her sirens away close by. 11 started laughing with relief and half-ran half-staggered towards it. _Good old TARDIS, _he thought to himself. _She knows when I'm in trouble. _He reached the double doors and leaned again it, hoping 10 would've left it unlocked when he crashed and, luckily, he had. The door swung open and 11 wobbled up the steps before lowering 10 to the floor by the console. He looked around at the TARDIS, admiring her previous decoration. 'Thanks you sexy thing' he said quietly with a smile. With the immediate danger of being eaten gone, stabbing pain abruptly reasserted itself from his stomach, making his head swim. He looked over to the door realising he'd left it wide open. 11 looked around and saw the TARDIS key hanging from the screen over the console. He grabbed it and stumbled down the steps with a hand across his stomach, towards the door. He slammed the door and locked it one-handed with a sigh of relief. He'd done it. They were alive. And with that thought his eyes rolled into his head and he fell forwards, sliding down the TARDIS door onto the floor.

Xxx

10 woke with one of the worst headaches he'd ever had. It even trumped the time he'd been struck by lightning on top of the Empire State Building. He sat up, groaning, vaguely aware he was in the TARDIS. He managed to push himself up and stumble into the TARDIS kitchen. He pulled out a glass and some various bottles, mixing them together in the glass. The liquid fizzed up and when it settled 10 downed it quickly, immediately clearing the fog in his head. He gasped with relief; at least he could think straight now. He looked around him, only then remembering the situation he'd been in and then remembering 11. 10 ran out of the kitchen back into the main console area and looked around, seeing 11 crumpled against the door. He jumped down the steps and knelt down next to him.

'Doctor' he said, shaking him lightly by the shoulder, careful not to disturb his wound. To 10's relief, 11 immediately stirred and slowly opened his eyes with a low groan.

'Don't move too much' warned 10. 11 looked up at him.

'Good morning' he said with a small smile.

'Good morning yourself! I see we haven't been torn apart by werewolves.'

'No, but your screwdriver's a little worse for wear' 11 held up the device still tied to his wrist.

'Oh no, what did you do to it!?' he untied the bow tie and looked at the device. He gave a sigh and tossed it aside.

'Never mind, explain later, so – main question – how did we get back to the TARDIS?'

'I carried you.'

'Oh. Well… thanks.' The two Doctors gave each other an almost embarrassed smile.

'Right, come on,' said 10, carefully helping 11 onto his unsteady feet, 'let's deal with that scratch of yours then.' And together they hobbled towards a room at the back of the TARDIS as the sun started rising outside.

XxXxX


End file.
